Version 5.2
Footmen Frenzy Version 5.2 was the second version of Footmen Frenzy in the Five Series. It tweaked many small inbalances and bugs in Version 5.1, providing an overall smoother gameplay. Version 5.2 was released on October 1, 2006- a few weeks before the scheduled release of Version 5.3. Changelog Hero Changes * Archmage Mass Teleport cooldown decreased from 20/20/15 to 20/15/12 * Tinker & Metal.Bark Pocket Factory now has Spell Immunity at all levels. * Tinker & Metal.Bark Pocket Factory level 6 duration increased to 60 sec from 50 sec. * Tinker & Metal.Bark Pocket Factory level 4-6 no longer have Fortified armor, but have increased hp and armor (1000/10 and 1300/10 from 750/0 and 1000/1) * Bloodmage Flame Strike primary dmg reduced to 10/17/25/40/55/70 from 15/25/35/45/55/70 * Bloodmage Flame Strike secondary dmg reduced to 2/4 from 4/6 at levels 1-2 * Bloodmage Flame Strike AOE reduced to 200/220/240/260/280/300from 200/240/280/320/360/410. * Bloodmage Flame Strike cooldown increased to 12 sec from 10 sec at all levels. * Alchemist Acid Bomb dmg over time reduced to 3/7/10/13/15/20 from 7/12/17/22/27/47 * Alchemist Acid Bomb AOE reduced to 200/220/240/260/280/300 from 200/225/250/275/300/350 * Metal.Bark/Edge/Bloodmage Phoenix bounty increased to 200 from 25 * Firelord level 2/3 Fire Spawns (the unit, not the spell) HP increased to 750/950 from 575/700 * Firelord Volcano casting range increased to 1200/1400/1600 from 900/1100/1300 * Gamera Turtle summon collision sizes lowered to 30/25/20/15/10/1 from 55/50/45/40/35/1 * Gamera Turtle summons now all have Blink * Gamera Turtle summons Devour now has an AOE of 200 (previously 0.. This refers to the area the unit targeted can travel before it "misses") * Gamera Turtle summon level 6 now has Permanent Invisibility and Turtle Fire, a Phoenix Fire-like ability. * Paladin Devotion Aura armor bonus reduced to 4/6 from 5/7 at level 1-2 * Superlanboy base strength increased to 30 from 20 * Keeper of the Grove Treants no longer have True Sight at high levels. * Shadow Hunter Serpent Wards cooldown decreased at all levels (4/2/4/2/4/1 from 6/4/6/4/5/4) * Warden Fan of Knives Maximum damage increased at lvl 5-6 (6000/9999 from 2000/3000) * Halpmeh Tichmeh Armorz AOE increased at all levels to 600/650/700/750/800/900 from 350/400/450/500/550/700 * Assassin & POTM Searing Arrows damage increased at lvl 4-6 (85/105/175 from 75/95/160) * Farseer/Assassin Wolves hit points increased at all levels to 300/500/900/1000 from 200/300/700/800) Tier Changes * Knights Collision size decreased to 18 from 32 * Tauren Collision size decreased to 24 from 48 * Abominations Collision size decreased to 20 from 40 Creep Changes * Priest Dispel AOE reduced to 300 from 350 * Priest Dispel Summoned Unit Damage reduced to 350 from 400 * Sorceress Invisibility mana cost increased to 100 from 50 Item Changes * Scroll of the Beast maximum stock increased to 3 from 1 * Scroll of the Beast charges reduced to 1 from 3 * Scroll of the Beast cost reduced from 500 to 350 * Medallion of Glim cost increased to 350 from 250 Bug Fixes * Hotkey issue on Banshee fixed * Devour hotkey now ZCategory:Version